Proposals for an electronic compass, to avoid drawbacks of the conventional needle compass, have been known for many years but have seen little practical application.
The present invention is believed to provide an electronic compass that, because it is simple, inexpensive and reliable, should find widespread application. The invention also provides, more generally, a sensitive, inexpensive approach to detection or interaction with magnetic flux.